Time
by saunatonttu
Summary: It's just another morning in his monochromatic apartment. DofLaw. Modern day AU.


A/N: I'm a sucker for angsty as hell ships, but I also manage to turn them into something fluffy. Apparently. Also, this is something I COULD go multichapter for, but I don't know if I want to develop this into something larger.

* * *

><p><em>time<em>

_._

_._

The sounds of passing cars pulled Law away from his bleak dream world and into even bleaker reality.

Well, the bleakness of his reality was contrasted by the glaringly pink coat made completely of feathers, possibly flamingo's or another tropical bird's that one saw at zoos.

Law pulled himself into a sitting position, his bones creaking and body aching, and opened his eyes slowly in the morning darkness. Law's eyes shifted over to glance at the clock on the nightstand. _6.13 am._

Another night of three-hour sleep, then.

Law didn't feel like even attempting to sleep more, especially since his body was persistent with its pains, and so he started to peel the arms off of his waist, shivering as the other man's warmth was slowly replaced by the chilliness of the early morning.

Law suppressed the yawn he felt coming as he stayed sitting on the edge of the bed for a while, staring at nothing at all in his usual apathetic state, ignoring the shift of the arms behind him. Doffy was selfish like that in his sleep — couldn't let anything or anyone get away from his grasp if possible.

Law eventually got up to search for his boxers and found them nearby the bookshelf on the other end of the room slash apartment. Putting them on, he then sneaked off to the balcony with a lighter and a pack of cigarettes in hand.

The cold air did nothing to ease the sickening feeling that wormed its way around his gut, but that's what the cigarettes were there to do — to help with the hangover and to ignore the aches traveling up his spine.

Law leaned over the railing, lit the cigarette hanging from his mouth, and watched the world below his monochromic apartment. It was too early for anyone to rush to do groceries, but Law's half-shut eyes saw people linger at the edge of the park that started little ways from his building, and Law also heard the sound of mad-as-a-hatter laughter.

Law smoked quietly, willfully ignoring the chills that crawled up his blotched skin, up the sunkissed and the white-as-chalk parts.

"How rude to let me wake up alone, Law."

Law's eyes were currently focused on a cat that was chased by some brats in the beighborhood. "You don't really take well to being woken up at 6 am, Doflamingo."

Law had counted on the use of the other's actual name to create a momentary pause, and that it did.

Five seconds shorter pause than he had expected, but still.

"And here I thought we had already progressed from the use of full names, Law." Doflamingo was smiling, though, as Law could tell when the man's lips briefly met with the side of Law's bare neck. "At least give me some light."

Law wordlessly lit Doflamingo's cigarette for him, and the older and taller man settled to lean on the railing next to the younger.

The silence didn't remain for long, though Law cherished it for he knew already what Doflamingo would suggest sooner or later.

And he didn't want to hear it.

"You know," Doflamingo broke the cherished silence, "you should just come with me, Law." There was the usual playful undertone, but for most part Doflamingo sounded concerningly serious about this, and Law sighed as he dumped the cigarette and extinguished it.

"What, and leave all _this_ behind?" Law asked, gesturing down and smiling insincerely and sarcastically. "You can't ask me to do that," he added far more seriously, lips curling into a thin line as he fought the feeling of hope that insistently grew the more times Doffy asked this.

"You said you wanted to become a doctor," Doflamingo pointed out, voice all sweet but tense with underlying frustration as this was the umpteenth time Law resisted his invitation. "You still can do that."

For a brat that always got what he wanted, it was very… aggravating, Law figured.

"Doflamingo—"

The said man brought a hand to Law's face, turning it towards him, and Doflamingo looked at him, bare eyes looking at Law's face, inspecting and looking, and Law tried not to flinch. "That's 'Doffy' to you, Law," Doflamingo said, lips - for once - not in a smile but somewhere between a frown and a downward curl.

Despite himself, Law's heart skipped a beat as the warmth of Doflamingo's hand spread on his cheek. "Doffy," Law acquiesced reluctantly, not resisting when 'Doffy' kissed him long and hard on the mouth. Law had half the mind to wonder where Doffy had dumped his own cigarette to.

"Ngh-" Law groaned against Doffy's mouth before pressing back into the kiss, hands moving to the broad shoulders and the messy blond hair that had gotten longer in the past months. Doflamingo's hands moved down to grip Law's waist and buttocks, pressing onto the bruises scattered in the same spots, while the kiss turned deeper, tongues entangling like ribbons,

Law often felt like Doflamingo's presence anchored him to the present, whereas he often just hang somewhere between reality and his own mind the other times. Doctoral studies abandoned and white spots growing on his arms little by little, there was little to give a shit about.

It was just a little too easy to lose himself into Doffy's arms and pretend that life was okay this way.

But pretense was all he had.

"I'm not gonna come, no matter what you say," he gasped as their lips separated for a moment, "Doffy." Like a drowning man, his hands held onto Doffy's shoulders; he was a little too weak to his own liking.

Doffy snorted. "Don't worry," he murmured, the sweet tone back in place, "it'll be all the more fun the moment I convince you. I have time."

Law's turn to snort.

_You may have, but I don't._

"Are you that bored or do you have nothing better to do around your mansion, big boss?"

Doffy's smirk was easy but practiced. "I would have better things to do if you came there."

"Shut up."


End file.
